Wings with a burden
by NormaGean
Summary: Clary receives a box in the mail. When she goes to open it something happens she gets wings. But what happens when a stranger named Arriane comes out. And she is Clary's twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

I only moved into the Institute a week ago. But of course my mother had rules: keep up with training,and call her at least once a week. I'm turning 19 but of course my mom just isn't that happy about my birthday. On the other hand Isabelle is happy. Right now I'm jogging to central park and back. But I can't shake the feeling that someone is watching me. I cut through an alley only a block from the Institute;when I hear footsteps. I turn around prepared for an attack with a small dagger. I aim and let the dagger fly, and it hits my masked stalker in the thigh. I take this moment to attack and pin them to the alleyway wall with another dagger to their throat.

"WHO ARE YOU," I shout and they removed their mask. I gasped in surprise to see my face. She looks exactly like me accept her hair stops at her neck.

"Well I'm gonna guess mom didn't tell you. I'm your twin Clary, Arriane. We can't talk here Johnathan is after me. Go to the Institute you'll be safe there. You might have questions, but I'm older. Get out of here Clarissa I can handle myself."

"No...what? Listen, I may not know you but your my sister and your not evil. I'm with you 'till the end. Understand me." I say while cupping her face, and we both start crying."I'm gonna guess this is a twin thing," I say between tears, and she smiles at me.

"Well then,"she begins wiping both are tears away."Take me to the Institute because-" she says but is cut off as a dahak demon shrieks."We need to move and now."Says Arriane, so I grab her hand and we run to the Institute.

By the time we get there and are sitting on the floor by the Institute door. Isabelle sees both of us and shrieks.

"OH MY GOD THERE ARE TWO OF YOU! YOU HAVE A TW...A TW-"she didn't finish because she fainted.

"A twin," Arriane finishes for , and we start to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

We both stopped laughing and help Izzy up. And she started moaning and her eyes were fluttering open. Arriane sat next to Izzy's chair and drew and _iratze_ on her wrist. Izzy woke up completely and sat upright staring own at Arriane with wide eyes.

"Your Clary's twin sister?" Arriane nodded. Izzy hesisated then asked,"Your not evil are you?"

Arriane took some offence and stood,"I would die before I let Johnathan touch my younger sister!" Isabelle just sat there smiling before she jump out her chair and hugged Arriane squeaking. Jace,Alec, and to my complete surprise Jocelyn with Luke. Jace smiled and the rest of them stood wide.

"Cool two Clary's-wait I'm missing something aren't I?" Me Arriane nodded at the same time and I realized the blood rushing to my face. "Clary," Jace suddenly appearing next me wrapping an arm around my waist. "Are you okay?" He said barely a whisper.

"No," I said through gritted teeth. "SO I HAVE A SISTER AND NOTHING ABOUT HER MOM WHEN ARE YOUR LIES EVER GONNA STOP!" I and started to walk up the stairs but was stopped by my mom grabbing my hand. She looked deep into my eyes and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Clary don't," she whispered to me while everyone stared at us. I finally spoke as a single tear dropped down the side of my face.

I turned my back to my mom and said,"I just wish you have told me. Even if you thought it might hurt me." Right when I was done speaking, I pulled my hand out of hers, and ran up the stairs, then went in me and Jace's room.

 **Isabelle's POV:**

We all just sat there, while Clary was upstairs heartbroken. Until it got really awkward when both Jace and Arriane started to go up the stairs. Then they looked at each other and glared.

"What are you doing?" They said in unison under, and other circumstances it would have been funny. But this time it wasn't. Because right now my best friend- who was like a sister- is upstairs most likely crying her heart out.

"ENOUGH," I yelled to stop Jace and Arriane's arguing."I'm going to talk to her." I took a deep breath before going upstairs. I looked at the clock it was 10:45. I was on the first step before I realized Clary isn't in her room. I didn't even have to go up the stairs to know. She was mad and it's dark she's out at Pandemonium or just hunting somewhere. I didn't realize I was smiling 'till Jace raised and eyebrow at me.

"Clary's not here," I said in a low all looked surprised- well accept for Arriane. " Why aren't you shock?" I asked her. Then alj the attention turned to her. She didn't seem to notice she had her eyes shut and looked as if she were concentrating.

"Don't you think I know that," she said through gritted teeth. "Just like Clary I have a power to. I can find anybody anywhere they and when I do I see through Clary's eyes. Plus feels what she feels. But right now all I can sense is Anger, Rage,Betrayal,Sadness,and... and ..." she trailed off.

" And what," said Jace worried and on edge. Especially when Arriane started waking towards the door. Jace grabbed her arm,jaw clenched and repeated,"And what."

I walked towards them both and saw that Arriane had tears in her green eyes.

"She's in pain and scared but she's only focusing on her rage. Which might just get her killed. I sitting here wasting time when I could be helping her. Even though now... she's...she's having fun. Oooh I'm so gonna kill her." Said Arriane getting out of Jace's grip grabbing her coat. "Now she's OH MY GOD she's fighting drunk. Does she have a death wish? You guys coming?" She said and me,Jace,and Alec all ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's POV:

I was so mad at my mother I didn't even notice climbing out the Institute. I was in my clubbing clothes knee high boots, and a skin tight strapless dress that stops at mid thigh. And to top it off my favorite leather jacket. I was in pandemonium attracting demons like no tomorrow. And man, did I mention my being drunk. About 3 demons were following through Central park and, I was pretending not to see them. But then out of no where a Scorpio demon came at me and I was surrounded. They were dumb enough to think I was a mundie.

"Were do you think your going red?" Said a demon that could pass as Brad Pitt. Yeah if he got hit by a bus. The demon came in front of me and started to grab at my hips. Jace, how I wish you were here.

"What's it to you hottie?" I think those words actually burned the back of my throat. I slightly leaned into the demons touch. Trying really desepretly to lead him on. Then I stood on tip toes and was about to whispered in his ear.

"Only 6? You really disappoint me." And at that his eyes widened, in realization.

"Shadow hunter," it hissed at me. Wow these demons sure are bright. "But you bear no runes."

"Are you all that dumb?" I asked turning to see shocked faces. I reached into my boot and grabbed my seraph blade and whispered, " _Nakir."_ The blade lite up and felt the high of battle go through me. Then the last person I wanted to see showed up... MY MOTHER.

Arriane's POV:

"Did you find her yet? Is she okay?" Asked Jace who was getting really annoying. What was his deal with my sister. If I didn't know any better I'd say he is in love with my sister. Eww. Just the thought eats away at me.

"Jace, stop asking your breaking my concentration. Wait a second," i could see Clary she was fighting off some Scorpio demons. But wasn't alone mom was with her. "She is at Central park. With mom they're right around the corner. Come on!"

When we arrived we seen my mom finish off the last demon, while Clary was trying to stand up straight. My mom was yelling at her but Clary didn't even notice. She was still trying to stand. And I just couldn't help but giggle. Clary must have heard me, because she started walking towards us, but just as she did a glittery man pop out of thin holding and box. Clearly annoyed he walked to Clary handed her the box and said,

"I believe that this is yours." He said pointing at the box.


End file.
